


School Days - A Niam One Shot

by audreyanderson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blushing, M/M, Seduction, Straight A student!Liam, teacher!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyanderson/pseuds/audreyanderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT! Niall is the adorable and naive new teacher at school, and all the students want a piece of that ass, either Liam or Zayn is the straight A student with a dark side and BAM SEDUCTION AND TEASING aksjdlasjdla PLEAASE/cries</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Days - A Niam One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So here's my best shot at this because I have the flirting skills of a walrus so here goes nothing!! Also American school system, because I have no idea how the British school system works!

It was a normal, boring Wednesday at school and Liam Payne sat in the front row of the classroom at his desk. His posture was perfect and he was not saying anything like the multitude of students talking rather loud to their friends all around him. But there was something missing; the teacher had yet to show up for class. Now Liam was a punctual human being; that’s what happens when you are a straight A student. He liked numbers and he had been counting in his head the number of minutes the teacher was late when the door to the classroom burst open and in walked the most adorable, sexy, blond haired human being Liam had ever laid eyes upon.

The boy was out of breath like he had been rushing and his face was red in a delicate blush that was slowly receding. Liam’s breath caught; he wanted to see that again, he wanted to make that beautiful boy blush. Much to Liam’s surprise the boy did not walk to find a desk to sit at, instead he situated himself on the teacher’s desk. Liam’s eyebrows furrowed, what is going on? The boy cleared his throat and almost immediately the students of the class quieted down. The blond beauty opened his mouth to speak and dear god Liam had never heard anything so breathtaking before. “Good mornin’! Sorry I was late, your old teacher decided to take early retirement and I just got the job! Wasn’t expecting it and now here I am!”

His voice was like sunshine and daisies, and his Irish accent sent small shivers through Liam’s body. But he doesn’t say anything; he tries not to let anything on. “My name is Mr. Horan, and I think we will have a great day together!”

After that Liam could not pay attention, which was rare for him. Liam was usually the one who listened to every word and took all the notes. The only thing Liam could think about was Mr. Horan’s lips when he talked and his baby blue eyes, and his hips and his arms; just everything that had to do with the beautiful blond.

Soon the bell was ringing, signaling the end of class and Liam was startled by those cerulean eyes staring down from above him. “Um, I’m sorry but class is over….?”

“Liam.” Liam said.

“Liam.” Mr. Horan repeated, his lips breaking out into a smile.

Liam suddenly got the best idea ever, but he needed to wait until next class to put it in action. As he left Mr. Horan’s room he began planning; he was going to make Mr. Horan his and nothing was going to stand in his way.

                                                                                                               @@@@@

Thursday morning. Liam was ready. He had spent the entire rest of Wednesday and the night preparing for today. Liam walked into class a few minutes before class was going to start and was pleased to see Mr. Horan getting ready for the day. Before Liam went to sit down he walked right up to Mr. Horan and said, quietly so no one else would hear and not to startle him, “If you need any help with  _anything_ , don’t hesitate to ask me. I’m very helpful.”

Mr. Horan looked up smiling, but his cheeks flushed when he caught the smirk on Liam’s lips. "Oh," he paused, sucking in air, "th-thank you Liam." He stuttered.  
  
With a smirk still on his lips, Liam made his way over to his desk and sat down, fixing his stare directly on Mr. Horan. The bell rang loudly causing the other students in the room to take their seats quickly. Mr. Horan shook himself and tried to get on to the lesson. Liam chuckled under his breath at Mr. Horan's obvious flustering.  
  
Mr. Horan immediately has the students do a short descriptive writing piece about something or a situation. Liam smiled as an idea popped into his mind on what to write about and he began writing, glancing up at Mr. Horan ever so often. After about ten minutes Mr. Horan asked for volunteers to share what they had written. Liam was the only one who raised his hand. 

Liam cleared his throat and began, “His bright blue eyes make me crazy and the way he blushed sends sweet desire pumping though my veins. Just looking at him makes me want to grab him, push him up against a desk and have my way with him. To hear him moan out my name; sweat dripping down his body. I want to wreck him again and again and again till he can’t speak and I want to leave my marks all over his delicious skin.”

The room erupted in giggles and groans from the other students, but Liam was only focused on Mr. Horan who stood with his mouth hanging open and his cheeks flushed. Liam grinned and Mr. Horan closed his mouth before uttering a quiet, broken “Class dismissed.” The students rushed to get out of the class room, but Liam stayed behind; he was still staring at Mr. Horan.

Mr. Horan was now looking down to avoid Liam’s eyes, but his cheeks were still enflamed telling Liam that he was still in shock. Liam stood up and slowly made his way over to Mr. Horan’s desk. “I did mean it, you know. You have caught my eyes like no one else. And if you give me a chance, I’ll make sure you won’t regret it.”

Mr. Horan still didn’t look up. “Mr. Horan?” Liam asked.

“Niall,” he said, finally looking up cheeks flushed and eyes wide and impossibly blue. “You can call me Niall, and you can do whatever you want to me; as long as you never stop. Deal?”

Liam grinned, “Deal!”


End file.
